mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cedella
Cedella is a Tasty Sim who is very artsy and down to Earth. She has a friendly and welcoming personality, and if you move her into your town she will run a cafe. She has curly brown hair in a bun, a blue bandana, brown eyes with thick eyebrows, and a paint splattered apron and pants. Profile Cedella is a true renaissance girl. She can talk for days about art, music, and pop culture. She even runs her own business, a cozy little coffee shop where Sims can hang out to discuss art, music, and pop culture. Everyone feels welcome when they're in Cedella's Café, since she tries to make friends with every customer. However, none of them can know her terrible, terrible secret: she thinks coffee tastes totally gross. She just drinks it to look cool! Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: You think customers will want food!? I think pizza could be good! Can you create a Pizza Oven for me? Requirements: Pizza Oven with 6 Lemons and 6 Limes Reward: Decorative - Delicious Cake, Bookshelf - Café Hint: I saw some juicy Lime essences on a tree in the desert the other day. I thought, Cedella, you should make limeade for the café! Thanking Dialogue: Great job! A pizza just doesn't taste the same if it's not served warm. Task 2 Description: Customers love to read while they enjoy their drinks. Can you make me a bookshelf where customers can borrow books? Requirements: Bookshelf with 4 Globes and 2 Red Apples, Bookshelf with 4 Pencil and 2 Green Apple Reward: Decorative - Disco Record Box, Drink Dispenser blueprint Hint: Can you believe that someone would throw away a perfectly good Globe? I saw one covered in dirt and sand, it was sad. Thanking Dialogue: Fantastic workmanship name! I'm sure customers will love my new little library. Task 3 Description: Business is picking up! Can you help me install a new drink dispenser that will be able to keep up with customer demand? Requirements: Drink Dispenser with 12 Banana Reward: Decorative - Newspaper Rack Hint: Bananas grow on trees, did you know that? I think I saw some in the Garden… Thanking Dialogue: The new drink dispenser is gorgeous name! I can't wait to start serving my customers with it. Dialogue Hotel introduction *Hi, I'm Cedella! I think running a café would give everyone in name a place to hang out, meet, and chat! Accept move-in *I appreciate you helping me get my café started! I'm going to hang out here and sketch! Maybe I'll draw name! After you build house She will give you the Pizza Oven-Cafe blueprint after you build her house for her first task. *Thanks name! This will be a great place for folks to hang out, chat, and share ideas! What ambiance! Request for more stuff *Business is sure to start booming now that we've completed the renovations. Thanks name for all your help! Star Level 4 *Hi, name. Would you like something to eat or drink? *I like all art styles, but I have a soft spot in my heart for pop art. *I want my customers to feel welcome! I'm always open to customer suggestions on how to improve my café. Star Level 5 *Do you like my name? My parents named me after one of their favourite singer's kids. *Running a café is a great way to meet new people and share ideas. *When reading a good book, I like to have classical music playing the background. Best friend *My fashion sense may not be the greatest, but I'm always comfortable! Feel free to try stuff on and see what you think. Best friend reward *Cedella's outfit Trivia *Cedella is one of the six exclusive new characters in the [[MySims (PC)|PC version of MySims]]. *Cedella could be named after Cedella Marley (daughter of Jamaican reggae musician Bob Marley and Rita Marley), referencing to what she says during Star Level 5. *Cedella's drinking coffee animation was reused in the [[MySims Kingdom (Wii)|Wii version of MySims Kingdom]] for Sapphire's energy drink and Hopper's broth. Category:MySims (PC) Characters Category:Tasty